


С широко закрытой дверью

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Гало быстро учится.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	С широко закрытой дверью

\- Я зайду позже, - выдыхает Гало, застыв на пороге погруженной в полумрак комнаты, и Лио, скользнув по нему плывущим, будто пьяным взглядом, хрипло произносит только одно слово:  
\- Что?  
Другие участники действия не говорят ничего. Еще бы. Сложно говорить, когда твой рот занят чем-то важным.  
Бьющий из раскрытой двери желтый свет делает предельно четкой каждую деталь. Лио сидит на лице устроившегося на кровати Мейса, Гуэйра – верхом на Мейсе, горбясь, чтобы удобнее было брать член Лио в рот. Когда он выпускает его из губ с влажным чмоканьем и выпрямляется, ухмыляясь, Гало хочется не уйти, а убежать отсюда со всех ног.  
Все в комнате, кроме Лио, одеты, но даже через слой ткани заметно: у них крепко стоит.  
У Гало – тоже.  
Он пятится к двери, так чертовски не вовремя оказавшейся не запертой, и быстро облизывает пересохшие губы.  
В последнее время они постоянно сохнут. Гало сам не знает, почему.  
\- Зачем же позже? – плотоядно улыбаясь, интересуется Гуэйра и утирает припухшие губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Позже все закончится. Сейчас – самое интересное.  
\- Пусть идет, - тихо перебивает Лио, отворачивая пылающее лицо. Он сдавленно вскрикивает, дергаясь на Мейсе, и Гало понимает: тот и не думал прерывать своего занятия.  
Лио скатывается с Мейса, раздраженно шлепает того ладонью по бедру, и Гало прикрывает глаза, не в силах вынести зрелища мелькнувшей перед ними на мгновение алой, мокрой от слюны дырки.  
Мейс вытирает рот точно таким же жестом, как и Гуэйра. Сколько раз они уже повторяли это, думает Гало, стискивая кулаки. Сколько ночей они проводили вместе – так?  
\- Что-то мне не кажется, что Гало сейчас хочется свалить, - говорит Мейс, закидывая руки за голову. – И что ты, босс, так уж сильно против, чтобы он остался. Сложно не заметить…  
Он обменивается взглядами с Гуэйрой, и через мгновение Лио рассерженно шипит, развернутый к Гало лицом.  
Две пары рук крепко удерживают его на месте, не давая подняться с постели.  
Гало хочет переломать их. Покрыть укусами. Поцелуями. Почувствовать на своем члене.  
Он не знает, чего хочет.  
Лио тяжело дышит и упрямо отводит взгляд.  
\- Ты же хочешь, чтобы он остался? – негромко спрашивает Гуэйра, и Лио выдыхает:  
\- Нет, - но его член подрагивает и встает так крепко, что прижимается к животу, пачкая кожу смазкой.  
\- Разве ты его не хочешь? – шепчет Мейс ласково и раздосадованно, и Гало отступает к двери.  
Он закрывает ее негнущимися пальцами, а затем шагает вперед и отвечает на заданный вовсе не ему вопрос:  
\- Да.  
Руки медленно разжимаются, Мейс и Гуэйра поднимаются с кровати, отходят в стороны, скрываясь в полумраке просторной комнаты, и Лио остается перед ним один на один, раскрытый, дрожащий, с потемневшим яростным взглядом.  
\- Я понимаю, что не умею, как они. Я правда могу зайти позже, - говорит Гало, быстро отерев со лба пот. - Я могу даже сделать вид, что ничего не было.  
Глаза Лио становятся стеклянными, дыхание – громким и рваным.  
\- Но забыть я не смогу.  
Гало вздрагивает, когда две пары нахальных рук обнаруживаются совсем близко: расстегивают на нем штаны, слаженным движением стаскивают их, освобождают от белья и обуви, лаская, жаля короткими прикосновениями.  
Лио смотрит на его стояк, медленно обводит языком губы, и Гало делает еще один шаг к кровати. Ноги плохо держат, и он даже рад, когда чьи-то руки снова крепко обхватывают за плечи. Над ухом раздается негромкое:  
\- Разве он не охуенный?  
Гало понимает: в горле осталось только сипение, клокочущий стон, который он даже не в силах выпустить на волю.  
\- Да, - отвечает Лио на заданный не ему – или как раз ему? – вопрос и плавно откидывается на спину.  
Обнаженный живот щекотно задевают жесткие пряди. Гало опускает глаза: Гуэйра стоит перед ним на коленях, улыбаясь все так же похабно и неожиданно голодно, дует на головку члена и, не мешкая, берет в рот.  
Лио смотрит на них, не мигая, кусает губы, разморенный, покрасневший и невыносимо притягательный. Гало стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы и не может оторвать взгляда от его промежности.  
Когда Лио понимает, куда он уставился, то краснеет волной. А затем подхватывает себя под колени, задирает и широко разводит ноги в стороны, так что становится виден все еще влажный вход.  
\- А что не умеешь – не страшно, - пахнущее сигаретами горячее дыхание опаляет кромку уха. – Мы научим. Сначала делаешь так, - Мейс уверенно надавливает скользкими от невесть откуда взявшейся смазки пальцами на сжавшийся вход Гало. – Потом – вот так, - проталкивает сразу два, и Гало прошивает озноб. – И вот так, - пальцы внутри сгибаются, и Гало не может сдержать долгий отчаянный стон.  
Лио вторит ему.  
Пальцы исчезают, губы выпускают член.  
Мейс несильно подталкивает Гало ладонью, и он идет – падает - вперед, теперь уже сам чувствуя себя невозможно, невыносимо, волшебно пьяным.  
Кровать прогибается и жалобно скрипит под его весом, Лио стонет ему в рот так же жалобно, чтобы через секунду укусить за нижнюю губу и обхватить ногами поясницу. К члену прижимается другой, восхитительно твердый, и Гало готов кончить, когда приходит в себя от тихого сдвоенного смешка за спиной.  
На постель падает тюбик смазки, пара презервативов немного не долетают и приземляются на пол. Гало тянется за ними, но на запястье уверенно ложатся тонкие влажные пальцы.  
\- Смазки будет достаточно, - говорит Лио и снова падает на спину.  
Гало раздумывает пару секунд и отправляет тюбик к презервативам.  
Он сползает ниже, устраиваясь между разведенных ног Лио, делает глубокий вдох и широко, с нажимом лижет от розовой дырки до яиц.  
Лио орет. Гало никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы люди так кричали.  
Он вскидывается, но на затылок тут же опускается ладонь и резко давит вниз.  
\- Еще, - хрипло требует Лио, и Гало не может ослушаться.  
Этому его не учили, но он ловит дрожь чужого тела, откликающегося на каждый толчок языка. Когда Лио начинает колотить под ним крупной не проходящей дрожью, Гало выпрямляется, сплевывает в ладонь, смачивает слюной еще и член и приставляет головку к пульсирующему входу.  
Лио выгибается и скребет ногтями по простыни, мотает головой, и Гало дожидается нового сорванного: «Еще!», прежде чем толкнуться внутрь.  
Как жарко. Как жарко, господи.  
Он берет Лио резко, глубоко, глядя словно завороженный, как дергается в такт движениям бедер прижатый к животу член. Когда Гало крепко обхватывает его, Лио распахивает глаза со слипшимися ресницами.  
\- Еще? – с трудом выталкивает Гало из саднящей от стонов глотки, и Лио выдыхает:  
\- Не могу больше, - заливая спермой ладонь.  
Гало кончает следом, вытаскивает обмякший член и смотрит, как из покрасневшей дырки стекают белесые капли. Он наклоняется к лицу Лио и наконец делает то, о чем так мучительно мечтал весь этот безумный вечер, все то безумное время, что прошло со спасения мира - и самого Лио.  
Гало прижимается губами к распахнутому рту и пьет живую воду стонов, пока она не утоляет жажду, не покидавшую так долго.  
\- Я принесу попить, - обещает он, кое-как поднявшись с постели и натянув штаны.  
То, что в комнате никого, кроме них, нет, Гало не удивляет. А то, что дверь не открывается – да.  
Когда за спиной раздается сдавленный смех, он недоуменно поворачивается.  
\- Молодцы какие, предусмотрительно заперли, - объясняет Лио и закрывает лицо рукой. – А до этого, видимо, очень предусмотрительно не заперли. Боже. Я думал, со стыда сгорю, когда ты зашел…  
Гало облизывается и возвращается к кровати, чтобы сцеловать глухой смех с губ Лио.  
Рано или поздно он все равно отсюда выйдет. Напьется воды, примет душ, сменит одежду.  
И, конечно же, зайдет позже. Надолго. Насовсем.


End file.
